


it's just your fucked up heartbeat

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Murder, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, actually intended shortly after Dru was turned, pre Spike being turned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Dru tries to learn what makes people tick.
Series: 15 minute fics [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Kudos: 4





	it's just your fucked up heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #41 on pillowfort.

She held the bloody thing in her hands, waiting for it to move, shift, make some noise, like they normally did. Like hers did, back before Daddy took her for himself. Like this man's did right before she took it to get a closer look.

It's a heart, after all, that's where the soul is, so why wasn't his speaking? Why was it hiding from her?

Did he not want to play?

Had she done it wrong?

Pouting, she threw the red lump down, leaving it at the corpse's feet. With one last look of disapproval directed at it, she took her leave, searching for another man. Perhaps one whose heart wasn't so...mean.

She kept searching for the right one, until just as she could feel the sunrise drawing near, she saw a boy, dirty and alone, slumped in an alley, clearly trying to sleep. Slowly, she approached him, and while humming a lullaby, picked him up into her arms. And the boy, tired and cold, curled up, clinging to her.

Without saying a thing, she carried him to the house where Daddy and Darla were sure to be waiting. As she walked, she rocked him gently, her whole body swaying with it, and the by the time they got to the house, the boy was soundly asleep.

She took the boy to her bedroom, laid him on her bed, and pressed her ear to his chest, listening to the soft whoosh of blood flowing through him.

The boy slept.

She stayed there for hours, just listening as the day turned back into the night. And then the boy opened his eyes and the lovely song his heart was singing just for her changed, and as he looked her in the eye, she suddenly felt angry.

With a scream, she lifted her arm and swung, ripping through his chest with ease. She kept ripping and tearing in her fit until suddenly Daddy was there, holding her, laughing, and her room was a mess, and she had wasted all that sweet blood.

There was a dead lump in her hand again.


End file.
